Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) is one technique used to increase the capacity of optical communication systems. The expression "optical communication system," as used herein, relates to any system which uses optical signals to convey information across an optical waveguiding medium. Such optical systems include, but are not limited to, telecommunications systems, cable television systems, and local area networks (LANs). Optical systems are described in Gowar, Ed. Optical Communication Systems, (Prentice Hall, NY) c. 1993, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A wavelength division multiplexed optical communication system employs plural optical channels, each channel being assigned a particular channel wavelength. In a WDM system, optical channels are generated, multiplexed to form an optical signal comprised of the individual optical channels, transmitted over a waveguide, and demultiplexed such that each channel wavelength is individually routed to a designated receiver. Through the use of optical amplifiers, such as doped fiber amplifiers, plural optical channels are directly amplified simultaneously, facilitating the use of wavelength division multiplexing in long-distance optical systems.
In many applications, such as optical LANs, cable television subscriber systems, and telecommunications networks, there is a need to route one or more channels of a multiplexed optical signal to different destinations. Such routing occurs when optical channels are sent to or withdrawn from an optical transmission line e.g., for sending optical channels between a terminal and an optical bus or routing long distance telecommunications traffic to individual cities. Additionally, optical routing must be sufficiently flexible to enable a variety of system configurations, permitting optical signal paths to be reconfigured in response to changing traffic pattern requirements. Thus, there is a need in the art for flexible and effective optical routing to enable practical implementation of wavelength division multiplexed optical communication systems.